


Bring the Devil Aboard

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Other, Pirate AU, battle buddies bring a Michael into their crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: (Overly dramatic title for a small drabble)Michael hates working on the ship. A pirate offers to make working on a ship a bit more fun.





	Bring the Devil Aboard

 

Michael hated working on the ship. 

He had been taken aboard a year back, after he had fled from his home in an isolated village to a harbor town in an attempt to find a new life. One he could enjoy and be proud of making, not one of living in the shadow of the future chief; his elder brother. 

He had attempted to find work, taking on odd jobs so he could pay for his next meal or his next night out of the cold. This went on for a few months before a ship came into harbor offering to take on new shipmates. Michael had never worked at sea. He’d never been near the sea longer than the amount of time he’d spent in the harbor town. 

 

He had been treated relatively well while the ship remained in the harbor, but when they finally set out to sea, that was when it went downhill. 

 

At first, it had just been harsher words, moreso cleaning than tending to the ropes or moving cargo as it had been at the harbor. Then it turned to slaps when he spoke without being spoken to. He dealt with it for a few months. Life had gone badly south when one of the men that was forced to row below deck died.

 

Michael had been forced to replace him. It went on like that for a few months. A sickness that began to overtake quite a few of the rowers became a new concern for Michael, but he didn’t dare ask one of the crew to let him work away from the sick ones.

 

Then, the ship was attacked. Some pirates had ambushed the ship, the first cannonball having driven through the wall and blowing down the rowers right in front of Michael. Before Michael really knew what was happening, the crew was screaming at them to speed up, row faster, or else everyone would die. 

 

There were more cannonballs and a lot of the rowers quickly decided they would rather face the crew on deck then die below. They ditched the oars, running to the deck. The few that remained was Michael and those that were too weak or to afraid to leave. 

 

Michael heard the shouts, the screams, the heavy blasts of the cannons, then the announcement that the pirates were boarding, and that was when he abandoned his post at the oar. 

 

He rushed up to the deck, coming face to face with a pirate. He wasn’t a very tall pirate, about two inches shorter than Michael who, himself, wasn’t a very tall person. He wore a black coat with purple and orange patches, all slightly off shades but still the same color. 

 

Michael held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, eyes wide at the pistol that was now pointing straight at his face.

 

There was more shouting, a voice that Michael recognized as the captain’s, followed by a gunshot and the thump of a body. Michael stole a quick glance to see a pirate with a fancy hat and a long, black coat with blue accents. A short blonde ponytail stuck out from beneath the hat.    

 

“Geez, these captains are delusional as hell.” The man muttered, turning to face Michael and the short pirate. “Who’s that?”

 

“He just came up from below deck.” The pirate glanced over Michael, eyes narrowing at the tattered attire and his bruised hands. 

 

“Ryan! The ship is secure!” One pirate called, blood splattered over the sleeves of his ripped up coat. 

 

“Thanks,” Ryan turned and slowly walked over to the pirate. “Prisoner?” Ryan had vibrant blue eyes that made Michael feel like he was invisible and blonde stubble ran down his jaw and right above his upper lip.

 

“Basically.” Michael answered, causing Ryan to stare him right in the eyes. 

 

“... How many more were down there?” The shorter pirate inquired. 

 

“A lot. Most of ‘em are gone now, though.”

 

“Most?” Ryan asked, slightly tilting his head. 

 

“The sickest are still down there.” The shorter pirate looked at Ryan, the two seeming to briefly share a mental conversation. 

 

“Go ahead, Jeremy. I got this guy.”  Jeremy nodded and lowered his gun from Michael’s face and pushing past to the entrance below deck. When he was gone, Ryan’s pistol took the space that Jeremy’s had been. “So, what’s your name?”

 

“Michael… Look, if you need a rower or a cabin boy or whatever please I’ll do it just don’t-”

 

“Kill you?” He finished, raising an eyebrow. “Why would I kill you?”

 

“You’re a pirate… That’s what.. That’s what pirates do, right?”

 

“Well, judging from how these guys were treating you I’d say they deserve it. I don’t think you do.” He paused, analyzing Michael’s face again before his free hand slipped into his coat pocket. “At least, not yet.”

 

Michael quirked an eyebrow and Ryan’s eyes drifted downward. Michael’s eyes followed his only to see a small gun held in Ryan’s hand, the handle pointed at Michael. 

 

“I think a life of adventure out on the open sea sounds far better suited to you than a life under a ship deck. How about it?”

 

“How about what?” Michael asked skeptically.  

 

“I’m offering you a part on the Hunter. What do you say?” 

 

Michael stared at the gun for only a moment longer before snatching it up and smiling at Ryan. 

“What kind of dumbass would I be if I said no?” 

 

Ryan smiled back, light blue eyes sparkling with the promise of adventure he had just offered. Michael had a feeling that this wouldn’t be as regrettable of a choice as hopping onto the soon-to-be shipwreck he was currently standing on.


End file.
